dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Cá Mập Hổ
×8, ×1-2, ×2-4 |spawnCode = "tigershark" |health = 2500 |damage = 100 tới 225 (100+125) với người chơi 200 hoặc 450 (200+250) với mobs |attackPeriod = 3 |attackRange = 4 |walkSpeed = 8 |runSpeed = 12 |specialAbility = Tấn công diện rộng, có thể lên bờ. }} Cá Mập Hổ là boss tầm trung xuất hiện trong bản Shipwrecked, có ngoại hình giống với con cá mập nhưng có râu và vằn đen như hổ, giống như ý nghĩa cái tên của nó (Tiger Shark - Cá mập hổ). Khi chết sẽ rơi ra Cá Sống, Mắt Của Cá Mập Hổ, và Mang Cá Mập. Nó sẽ tấn công người chơi khi mà người chơi tấn công Cá Mập Con hoặc tới gần hang Hang Cá Mập Con trong Mùa Lũ Miễn nhiễm với Gậy Băng và phải mất 4 Tiêu Mê mới có thể cho nó ngủ. Mặc dù có hình dáng khổng lồ với hàm răng nhọn hoắt, móng sắc và lông hổ, nhưng không giống như các boss khác, Cá Mập Hổ không có luồng điên loạn. (hiệu ứng giảm tinh thần người chơi ở gần nó) Xuất hiện Tiger Shark có thể xuất hiện trong bất cứ mùa nào, với một xác suất nhất định khi người chơi thực hiện một hoạt động nào đó trên thuyền, xác suất nó xuất hiện thông qua các hoạt động được liệt kê trong bảng dưới đây. Khi nó xuất hiện sẽ tiến về hướng người chơi,trừ khi nó gần hang. Khi máu của nó xuống còn 10%, nó sẽ rút chạy về hướng hang, nếu xa quá nó sẽ lặn mất. Sau khi lặn mất, nó sẽ không trở lại (kể cả khi có người chơi lại gần hang Mèo Cá Mập trong Mùa Lũ) trong một khoảng thời gian. Nếu bị tiêu diệt, nó sẽ hồi sinh trong vòng 10 ngày Hành Vi Cá Mập Hổ sẽ "mớm" Bã Bọc Dịch Mật cho Mèo Cá Mập con của nó. Cá Mập Hổ sẽ không tấn công các mục tiêu nhỏ, người chơi hoặc Packim Baggims (một sinh vật gần giống Chester) nếu tránh xa hang của nó. Nhưng nó sẽ tấn công Lợn Hoang, Nhện, Rắn, Chó Săn Biển... trong tầm nhìn. Hãy dụ để chúng đánh nhau nếu bạn không muốn tốn sức. Cá Mập Hổ cũng sẽ tấn công Abigail khi chơi nhân vật Wendy. Khi đang đánh nhau trên bờ, Cá Mập Hổ sẽ cố lao thẳng tới cắn đối thủ, tạo ra sát thương lan. Nó sẽ dùng Thổ Độn, xin lỗi, nó sẽ đánh xuống mặt đất gây sát thương diện rộng. Vùng tác động rất dễ né nên không đáng lo ngại. Đòn tấn công này cũng sẽ được sử dụng khi nó di chuyển từ biển lên bờ. Khi đánh nhau dưới biển, nó sẽ cắn nhưng sẽ có hiệu ứng như đòn diện rộng trên bờ, bay lên trời và lao thẳng xuống mục tiêu. Vì nó có bóng rất to nên rất dễ né. Cú nhảy này sẽ tạo ra nhiều gợn sóng lớn, khiến thuyền dễ bị hỏng hơn. Cá Mập Hổ có thể sẽ "lỡ tay" đánh Cá Mập Con do tầm ảnh hưởng của đòn đánh. Bẫy Răng vô tác dụng với nó. Nếu Cá Mập Hổ ra xa Hang, hoặc xa các mục tiêu của nó thì nó sẽ nằm nghỉ. Trên Biển, nó sẽ không cử động, và trên bờ, nó sẽ đi vòng quanh. Nó cũng sẽ ăn Thịt trên mặt đất hoặc mặt nước, bao gồm cả đồ đã nấu chín. Chiến Thuật Nếu có đồ sát thương xịn, ví dụ như (Đoản Kiếm Tối Thượng) , bạn có thể khô máu với Cá Mập Hổ, tất nhiên là có giáp giếc đẩy đủ, một Nón Bầu Dục và Giáp Gỗ cũng đủ ròi. Nếu không có đồ xịn? Không sao, bạn sẽ dùng chiến thuật hit & run . Cụ thể là nó sẽ há miệng khi sắp tấn công, bạn né ra, ngay khi vừa ngậm mồm lại thì bạn lao vào múc tầm 2-3 phát (để an toàn thì 2). Đôi lúc nó sẽ gầm lên cay cú , không sao, kệ nó, bạn bay vào làm thêm 2-3 nhát nữa . Sau đó cứ tiếp tục làm như vậy là sẽ giết dược nó mà không tốn (quá nhiều) máu. Mẹo * "Thịt" nó xong, với nguyên liệu rớt ra, bạn có thể làm 1 chiếc Dù Đôi để tránh bị ướt và quá nhiệt vào Mùa Khô. * Không thể tìm thấy Hang Mèo Cá Mập ? Không sao, bạn có thể đuổi theo Cá Mập Hổ khi nó còn ít máu và chạy về Hang. Bên Lê * Được thiết kế giống với Cá Mập Hổ ngoài đời thật. * Theo Wickerbottom thì tên khoa học của nó là Selachii Felidae. Trong hóa sinh, đây là một loại lai giữa "Selachii" và "Felidae" ( một loài có họ hàng với Mèo). * Cá Mập Hổ có những hành vi giống với Ngỗng/Hươu Sừng Tấm, tương tự như Mèo Cá Mập, kĩ năng giống Ngỗng Con và hành vi giống Gấu Lửng (nhặt đồ ăn). Thư Viện Ảnh Sharky.png|Cá Mập Hổ ở dưới nước suốt Mùa Bão. Tiger shark in trailer.png|Một trailer cho bản Shipwrecked '. Tiger shark on the land.png|Cá Mập Hổ ở trên bờ và đứng cạnh WX78. SW Update Eye of the Tiger Shark.png|Bản cập nhật Eye of Tiger Shark. Tigershark pursuit.jpg|Cá Mập Hổ đuổi theo Wilson trên Biển. 62. Hola we.png|Ôi..hàm răng ấy... En:Tiger Shark Thể_loại:Boss Thể_loại:Sinh Vật Thù Nghịch‏ Thể_loại:Biển